


Interrupted Sacrifice

by Pinepickled



Series: Tumblr promps! [15]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Arbor - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Sacrifice, Smut, Summoning, not graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Arbor agrees to be sacrificed to summon Lucifer, but things don't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Male Original Character/Solomon, Michael (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Solomon
Series: Tumblr promps! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058951
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Interrupted Sacrifice

Arbor giggled madly, more than a little drunk, supporting the even more drunk sorcerer with his weight.

“Hey hey hey Arbor, are you sure this is good? I mean, I am sacrificing you an’ all.” Solomon slurred, putting his cold hands up Arbor’s shirt. Arbor didn’t mind, didn’t mind much at all, so he just winked at the sorcerer. Solomon shrugged, and stumbled deeper into the cave, pushing Arbor along with him.

“So who are we summoning again?” Arbor asked, reaching around to tap Solomon’s face. Solomon had an adorable disgruntled-cat look on his face, and Arbor was half convinced he would start hissing. Arbor almost wished that he hadn’t lured Solomon into drinking - something like a no-death ritual would have been nice. The nature mage wasn’t pampered often, and wasn’t going to turn it down just because of a little sacrifice.

“It’sssss... Lucifer? I think.” Solomon slurs, not sounding sure at all. Arbor sighs, feeling the alcohol already beginning to wear off.

The room was.... appealing. A large pool in the very center, with a faint magic mark to signify a summoning circle. The pool, after Arbor tugged around a bit with his magic, had lotus plants and even a few koi swimming around. There were a few bottles of what looked like soap off to the side, as well as a few sex toys. Arbor scoffed, sauntering over to the pile and picking up a sizeable vibrator.

“Presumptuous, aren’t we?” Arbor said, enjoying the way that Solomon’s face flushed a deep red.

“I can’t do this while drunk.” He muttered, furiously rubbing his face as though that would help in any way. Arbor, sure that he didn’t need to be difficult as it would short-circuit Solomon’s poor, drunk brain, began undressing and tossing his clothes to the side. Almost immediately, Arbor felt that sharp, silver gaze on his skin, devouring every inch what was exposed.

“You know,” He rasped, “I never understood why Asmo was so keen on getting in your pants, but- yeah, now I get it.” Arbor glanced behind him and his eyes immediately went from Solomon’s flushed face to the distinct tent in his pants. The younger sorcerer looked away, readjusting his trousers and throwing a few ingredients meant to sober him up in a cup of water. Arbor had half a mind to stop that, but a nagging voice in the back of his mind who craved soft attention kept him still.

“Oh, that’s better.” Solomon said after a few minutes, boner sadly having gone down with his sobriety returning. The younger sorcerer glanced at Arbor, looking sheepish.

“Sorry, Arbor. I shouldn’t have gotten drunk, you don’t deserve that.” He said sincerely, coming closer to hug Arbor from behind. Arbor, who didn’t mind in the least, only chuckled.

“You’re sober now, that’s what counts. Make it up to me by telling me what I need to do, you know I don’t muss with demons.” Arbor said, patting Solomon affectionately. Solomon muttered something before tearing himself away, taking up an authoritative stance that did things to Arbor he’d rather not admit. 

“Get in the pool, and relax.” Solomon ordered, taking off his overcoat and rolling up his sleeves. Arbor nearly purred, complying without complaint. The water was pleasantly warm, but not in the fake, chemically-filled way that humans preferred nowadays. Arbor could feel the life in the water, and that made this all the more sweeter. The touch of magic was wonderful as well, caressing his skin like a sweet lover. Arbor greeted it duly, and listened with no short amusement as Solomon let out a surprised squeak. The sorcerer cleared his throat, and came to settle behind Arbor. 

The scent of rose filled the air as Solomon snapped his fingers, and Arbor smirked. How cute.

“I’m gonna wash your hair now, if that’s okay?” Solomon murmured, so close to Arbor’s ear he could smell the small remaining alcohol on Solomon’s breath.

“By all means.” Arbor rumbled back. Solomon didn’t disappoint in a single area, the soap he used laced with magic and not a fake component in sight. It smelled like peaches, an interesting choice but not one he minded. The liquid was generously poured onto his hair, and Solomon set to work, carefully combing through Arbor’s thick locks and rubbing the lather into his scalp, massaging Arbor as he went along. The older mage practically purred, leaning into Solomon’s deft hands. Solomon grunted in surprise, muttering a soft ‘oh shit’ and then the magic in the pool activated.

Arbor chuckled, injecting his own magic into the pool easily. Solomon’s apparent foolery at having Arbor to his whims was amusing and adorable, and soon enough Arbor’s remaining inhibitions for the sacrifice were long gone. 

Just as the soap was being rinsed from Arbor’s green hair, he felt a different flow of magic begin to enter the area. It was slightly cold, and had the properties of the stars and the moon in it’s aura. Soothing, almost. At least, Arbor was soothed. Solomon had a look of confusion on his face, doubt passing over his expression quickly before fading back into it’s previous focus.

“Is that something I should be concerned about, Solomon?” Arbor asked lightly, already feeling his muscles tense up.

“No, not at all. Regardless of what happens, _you_ don’t need to be worried.” Solomon said assuredly, scratching Arbor’s scalp lightly. The nature mage shrugged and relaxed once more. Solomon’s words were true, after all. Regardless of what happened, Arbor’s magic was just a sacrifice. It was Solomon who would need to deal with whatever that was summoned. 

The young sorcerer beckoned Arbor to stand, and began pouring generous soap down Arbor’s body and into his hands. Soothing magic permeated the deep red soap, pomegranate by the scent of it, and Solomon gently rubbed it into a foam and massaged the soap across Arbor’s skin. It was truly hard to remain tense for long under Solomon’s ministrations, regardless of the growing presence that began flooding the room. 

Of course, the wonderful massage couldn’t last forever. The gentle flow of Arbor’s magic intertwining with Solomon’s would, of course, summon something sooner or later. Though, Arbor was confident that the being standing before them now was _not_ Lucifer. 

The being standing before them had deep blue hair, dark skin covering a well-muscled body, and sharp clothes. A gentle, sunshine yellow coat, paired with a black button up underneath and black slacks. Not true human clothes, Arbor could sense, but rather condensed magic like his own preference. Piercing, neon blue eyes were fixed on Solomon with both a fond and exasperated expression on his face.

“Ahaha, oh no. Hi Michael.” Solomon said, sounding like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, cowering under the even gaze of Michael.

"What are you doing, Solomon?" Michael asked, his lips slightly quicker up as the sorceror searched for a response.

"Well, you see, my friend- Arbor, say hi Arbor."

"Hello."

"Agreed to let me pamper him for the day with no ulterior motives. We had a few drinks, laughed, bathed. The works." Solomon finished. He glanced at Michael wearily, then to Arbor, then back to Michael.

"Solomon," Michael began, voice hardened with a stern edge. "You know I dislike when you lie to me." He warned.

"Come here." An order, not a request. Solomon glanced back at Arbor, giving an embarassed smile to his friend.

"You can leave, Arbor, it's fine. Sorry your day was cut short." He apologized, and Arbor shook his head. He had suspected as much, as Solomon always had a knack for making experiments go awry, but a deep voice halted Arbor as he made to leave.

"No, stay. Solomon promised you a relaxing day, I believe. His foolishness should not stop you from that." Michael said, authoritative tone much more believable than Solomon's. It occurred to Arbor, that Solomon was copying this man's inflection earlier. What an amusing thought.

"If you say so." Arbor responded, sinking back down into the water from where he'd stood. The soap had all rinsed off, and Arbor was now simply enjoying the warm water on his tired muscles.

"No Arbor like you really need to- mh!" Solomon had sounded panicked up until his mouth had been occupied- occupied by Michael claiming it, that is.

"Damn it you frustrating little human..." he growled, in juxtaposition to how he gently cradled the white haired sorceror's head with one hand and was softly rubbing circles into his waist with the others.

"I tell you not to chase Lucifer again and again... even put a damn ring on your finger. That's what humans do, right? They put rings on each other's fingers so the human remembers that they are taken? Why can't you remember that?" Michael's initial growl had faded back into that fonr exasperation, deft hands making quick work of Solomon's shirt, exposing more and more pale skin until completely naked.

_Ah,_ Arbor thought lightly. _That's why Solomon wanted me to leave._

Arbor wasn't opposed to watching this Michael character discipline Solomon. Hopefully this would make the younger sorceror give up on his quest for a pact with Lucifer- though Arbor doubted it. Solomon was a little dumb like that.

It didn't take long at all for lewd slaps to fill the air and Solomon's high pitched whines to sing for Michael. Arbor was impressed. Solomon had a high resistance to this sort of thing usually, in part because of Asmodeus and in part his own age, and to be conquered so easily... it had Arbor curious.

There was one long, needy moan, and then silence. Arbor casted a lazy glance behind him and saw Solomon completely passed out, being held off of the floor and impaled on Michael's cock by thick, sturdy arms. Cum leaked out of his ass in spurts, and Asmodeus' pact mark- conveniently located on the back of Solomon's neck- was pulsing happily. Arbor didn't know many creatures that could get any reaction out of the dormant magic contained in that pact mark, and yet...

"I apologize for the interruption. Solomon requires some management, you see." Michael said, lowering Solomon into the water and settling over him, grabbing a bottle at seeming random and gently pouring it's contents over the still slumbering Solomon.

"You did a number on him. I should have asked you to be gentle." Arbor murmured, booping Solomon's nose. It wrinkled cutely for a moment before smoothing out once more, apparently unable to remain tense under Michael's hands.

"Perhaps I would have listened if you'd pleaded for him, but Solomon doesn't need me to be more gentle than I was. For you, on the other hand..." Michael rumbled, piercing blue eyes burning into Arbor's skull.

"For you, I think I would be as gentle as a feather falling from the sky, or as a bug landing on a flower petal. Perhaps even as gentle as the stars, drifting in their endless space." The being continued, deep voice somehow scooping out a part in Arbor's brain to settle itself permanently.

"Would you, then? Since you interrupted and all." Arbor said, voice uncharacteristically soft. Something flashed in Michael's eyes, and in moments he rose languidly from where he'd been doting on Solomon and completely submerged himself in the water. Solomon was still sound asleep, not disturbed in the slightest, but Arbor's heart was pounding. It had been a long time since his heart had pounded at anything more than the slow drone of the Earth's tempo, and it was making Arbor dizzy.

"If you insist, then please, allow me." Michael said, voice sounding a bit rushed, almost as though the being was excited to be able to finish Arbor's ritual.

"You were my sacrifice, were you not?" Michael whispered, the condensed magic of his clothes fading away to completely expose his skin. Immediately, his hands were all over Arbor, rubbing pure magic into his skin rather than using the soap as a buffer. The nature mage's breath hitched, and Arbor leaned into the touch. It felt amazing, like the blazing life of a star and the steady beat of the endless sky was being flooded into Arbor. It gave him energy, opened his eyes further than their usual droop, all notions of exhaustion gone from his mind.

Before Arbor knew what he was really doing, his lips met Michael's, and it was like a supernova and yet a calm summer night at the same time. But it was gone all too soon, as this ritual was always meant to be short, only further rushed by the pure magic being used.

"What a shame..." Arbor murmured, nuzzling Michael's cheek with shy affection.

"Indeed... perhaps next time, you can come to my realm, and I can treat you properly." Michael said, just the barest hint of hope in his voice. Arbor didn't respond, only continued to nuzzle Michael's cheek and even ventured to place a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. Michael let out a pleased rumble, and then all too soon he faded away.

As Michael faded away, he took Arbor's energy with him. Arbor collapsed like a flimsy tower of cards, and floated in the water next to Solomon's sleeping form. He looked at the ring that was sitting on his fourth finger, ornate yet simple at the same time. Irrationally, it made Arbor jealous.

Next time, he promised himself. Next time he would get three of those silly little human inventions and show everyone just who was privy to that summer-night supernova kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, sorry the smut wasn't graphic, but I've been finding lately that I just. Don't like writing smut. Not to say I won't in the future, but for now I think i'm just burnt out.
> 
> Comments make my day!


End file.
